The Tenshi Clan
by ILOVEANIMES54
Summary: I'm really bad with descriptions but i'm gonna try anyways. its stuck in pg13 soo yeah Alex is acomplete Narutard that gets sucked in the Naruto world with her friends Melissa,Madison,and Yamile, but when they get there will they find out the secret they have that even they-Themselves didn't know? i'm skipping the part where they get sucked in the tv i think we all know how that
1. Chpt 1 WE ARE IN WHERE!

**_A/N (pronounced yah-mih-lay) alex doesn't act very childish in this chapter if you are an experienced writer and you see some things that need corrected please tell me. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_**

Alex's POV AKA Kaida

I woke up on the ground surrounded by tree's I wasn't surprised since this happens alot I sleep walk into the forest alot,so I set up camp and stuff, but what surprised me was that three ( A/N don't ask)

people were sleeping next to me. I scrambled away from were four backpacks that were sitting next to me.A shiny object next to the three girls so me being me I grabbed were ipods the first girl had the name _Melissa_ engraved on it,the same for the blue headed girl except her's said Yamile,and the other redhead too her's said M_adison._ Then everything came rushing back to me the wish we made the colorful lights and the tv sucking us in. I quickly checked my pockets (that are hidden same for the other girls) for my Ipod.I pulled something out and it was my Ipod 'thank god' I thought

I was tempted too draw on their faces while they were sleeping... I snickered

I looked back at Melissa,Yamile and Madison and saw they were both wearing somekind of armor on instead of their pj's I also noticed that they had a sword/katana strapped to their backs.I fiigured if they looked different then so did I,so I went to the lake to look at my reflection I also had some armor on similar to their's yet different.

I then noticed there was a backpack next to where I was laying down and next to the backpack were five sleeping wolf pups,two of them caught my attention.

(A/N search the book name on youtube and you'll find it the pictures of the wolves I mean and their names and i can't put up the youtube video yet it's not letting me)

I walked torwards the bigger and more dangerous looking one and started petting his head his eyes slowly opened and he nudged the one next to him a few times till the other one woke up. The 2nd one's eyes widened,they seemed to be having a both nodded their heads and ran torwards me. me being an idiot I stuck my hands out to them they bit my hands.I held back a scream and two marks appeared from the back of my hand to my shoulder, then it disappeared like it was never there.

"hm what should I name you two? or do you already have names?" I asked I have a habit of talking to animals and other times i could actually understand them but I kept that a secret since they probably would've thought I was going Bonkers but I didn't expect them to answer I just thought they would shake or nod their was I in for a surprise

"No" i heard two voices say at the same time I jumped startled looked around and saw noone else but Me,Melissa,and Yamile and two other pups were here.I slowly looked down torwards the pups

"Did you two say that?"i said expecting them to not answer

"yes we did" They said This was really creeping me out

about a minute later I named them The first one that woke up I named him Ryuu and the second on I named i asked them if they could look around the area to see where we are and told them to meet me at a tree about 15 yards away from where we are right now in about 15 minutes.

Then Melissa woke up after they left I was near the Lake at that time.

Melissa's POV AKA Kana

When i came to I was laying on the ground surronded by trees and-WAIT TREES?!

"Alex is this another one of your pranks again?" I said knowing she was somewhere near here

"No it's not" I heard an unfamiliar female voice say I jumped at hearing another voice

"w-who are y-you?" I stuttered and turned torwards the voice (A/N i'm not good at describing the outfit so the pic is on the side on each chapter like the intro and stuff just look back) she was near a lake her back turned to me she was wearing somekind of armor and on her back was a sword/katana?

"it's me Melissa" replied the girl I scoffed how is that supposed to tell me anything i thought to myself

"me who?" I questioned my tone firm this time and a bit irritated.

"I guess it's expected given how i look right now"she muttered though I heard it but i pretended i didn't hear her "It's me,Alex" and she turned around letting me see her face 'Alex' was pouting at me

"your not Alex,Alex doesn't have Blue hair" I pointed out and also thought to myself 'she doesn't talk like you do either' "If you really are Alex tell me something that only Alex,me,Madison and Yamile would know" I demanded.'Alex Grinned came over to me and whispered in my ear (i'm not telling you guys) I cracked a tiny smile at what she said.

Alex sighed and said "Go look at your Reflection you've changed as well" she pointed to the water in the lake I nodded, walked over there,crouched down,looked at my reflection and gasped at what i saw my shoulder length hair was now at my waist and my hair color changed to RED! and saw I was wearing armor similar to the one Alex was wearing but not exactly.

Then everything rushed back to me We were sucked into the tv somehow then I yelled "Where is Yamile and Madison?!"

"she was sleeping right next to you i was tempted to draw on your faces while your were sleeping"Alex said while snickering

"you stay here and I'll see if theres anyone near us and check our surroundings ok?" she said to me

"ok"

"If Yamile and or Madison wakes up explain everthing to her I have a feeling I know where we are" she said I raised an eyebrow but she didn't elaborate so I let it go for now. "where am I !?" i heard someone slightly scream out I also heard a yawn coming from somewhere else. I sighed Yamile was awake and so was madison.

(A/N Melissa met her pup the same way a bit after Alex left and before Madison and Yamile woke up)

Alex's POV

I met the Kazuma and Ryuu at the tree and they said they couldn't go too far I sighed but nodded.

I heard two famliliar voices but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Who is there?" I demanded and drew my sword which I didn't notice before and it was shining VERY brightly but I didn't pay any attention to that. Out stepped out the two people that I least expected...

Kakashi and Guy...

Yamile's POV AKA Kaiyo

I woke up on the ground on the lush green grass surrounded by tree's and WAIT GRASS?! TREES!?

"WHERE AM I" I slightly screamed out

"I don't know Yamile" said another voice I turned and was about to ask her who she was but she beat me to it

"it's me ,melissa before you ask me to prove it to you that i'm her" she then whispered something into my ear and the girl next to me which I now know is Madison I cracked a smile then everything came back to me- The wish ,the lights the tv and naruto then we all blacked out.

"where are we" I asked her

"I don't know Alex is looking around the area to see where we are" she said

"when did she leave" I asked

"5 minutes ago" she replied

(A/N same happened with Yamile with the pup and she named her scarlet and looked at her reflection)

I noticed melissa also had a puppy "do you think Alex has one too?" i questioned.I just noticed someone else was beside me so I guessed it was Madison.

"probably"

"speak of the devil and she really shall appear" we all muttered as Alex came in through the bushes with the two least expected people Kakashi and Guy.

"So now will you tell us your names" Kakashi asked

"my name is Kaida,this is Kana, that's Kaiyo and Last but not least Yuuki."she pointed at herself then Melissa,then me,and lastly Madison

"what were you doing near Konoha's Borders?" Questioned Kakashi

"wait isn't Konoha that place from-"Madison was cut off by Alex putting her hand over her since she got her puppy Madison hasn't said raised an eyebrow

"you are all so full of youth!" you can guess who said that -.-

"We won't tell you till we see the Hokage" Alex said grabbed her bag and motioned for us to stand up and follow her and also motioning Kakashi and Guy to lead the way.

Madison's POV when she woke up

I woke up and yawned where am I?,I voiced my question at the same time someone next to me practically screamed in my ear "WHERE AM I ?!"

"calm your tits woman" I muttered but I don't think she heard me

I remembered what happened last night but 'how did we get here? where is here?' I thought. I found out Alex was here too looking around to see where we are.

(she found her puppy the same way,the three think they are dogs but they are wolves)

I zoned out until Yamile asked where Alex went and how long ago she left, a second later Alex came

"speak of the devil and she really shall appear" we all muttered Alex heard and she grinned

"we have a two guests" she said my curiosity peeked. two people came out of the bushes. a guy with a bowl haircut and green spandex and the other was more mysterious he had a headband on covering his left eye and a mask that ended just above his nose. the others seemed surprised.

Alex introduced us to them and them to us. I found out the one with the green spandex name is is Guy and Kakashi Hatake

wait isn't Konoha that place from-" Alex cut me off by putting her hand on my mouth ,so I did the most obvious thing to do in this situation.I licked her hand,then gave her a really/ questioning look at her while she secretly wiped her hand on the back of my shirt. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

soon enough we were on our way to the hokage tower or whatever you want to call it. And i asked Alex why she said those names and she said that she had the urge to say them so she said them.

_**AN well tell me what you think and I'll need at least 7 votes to know you want me to continue **_

READ

COMMENT

VOTE

AND FOLLOW maybe...


	2. Chpt 2 Meeting The Old Man

Alex's POV

as we followed kakashi and guy i found out i could talk to Kazuma and Ryuu through my head. A few minutes passed in awkward silence so I said the most normal thing to say at moments like these.

"you know I heard in awkward silences gay babies are born" I said. Madison started giggling melissa rolled her eyes but chuckled and Yamile had a smile on her face,guy was in his own little world and i think kakashi smiled cause you know the mask...I need to find a way to get that thing off.

_**(A/N no offence to gay/lesbian people in that statement cause I know some people that would be offended *stares pointedly at friend*)**_

we made small talk the rest of the way there while I just made random comments here and there. We got to the old man's office door but there were sooo many stairs... we carried the wolf pups up the stairs too! and I had to carry two! Anywhores when we got to the door I gave everyone but kakashi and guy a look that said 'shut the hell up no talking' and quickly put on a blank face,the others followed suit. I was hoping this was the day before the first episode NARUTO RULES!

Kakashi opened the door and we saw the old man stuffing his face in paper-work he heard the door creak open and turned our way

"who are these girls?"He asked

"their names are is Kaida,this is Kana, that's Kaiyo and Yuuki Tenshi." Kakashi said The old man's eyes widened at the sound of those names hmm... i'll find out about that later I thought.

"I found them around our borders This girl wouldn't say anything until she got to talk to you" Kakashi continued

"thankyou Kakashi,Guy give me a moment with them"replied the old man Kakashi and guy went out the door

"what were you doing here in Konoah?" the old man questioned he looked at melissa expectingly,instead I answered

"we don't know old m-i mean lord hokage" we don't remember anything before we woke up" I said

"although we'd like to stay in konoah for a bit" I continued

" I can arrange that but we have to find out if what your telling is true" he asked a ninja that was here in the room to go get came in a minute later

"Ibiki could you check if these girls are telling the truth they say they don't remeber anything before coming here" the old man asked but it was more of a demand

"hai lord hokage"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About ten minute after the mind checking or whatever we got the results the hokage~~~~ said that they know we aren't lying and that he gave us an apartment and enough money until we can do also said we start at the academy tomorrow. whatever happened to the mind thingy I'm glad it did happen...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_  
A/N Tell me what you think and i'll try to update weekly and sorry for the short chapter and eh it wasn't seven but it was good enough for me_  
**

READ

COMMENT

VOTE!


	3. Not a chapter

**_A/N This is just a filler chapter about the wolf pups and such sooooooo I'm not counting it as a chapter the girls just spend a day together with the pups learning more about the pups and SOME things about themselves and I'm probably gonna skip a bit to the third chapter too sooo... and you'll find out why there are wolves with them around the 9th or 10th chapter depending on how it goes..._**

**_Kazuma's POV ( gomen Kaze no stigma D:) .)_**

Me,and my brother,Ryuu along with the rest of our pack were traveling to find our masters.

we walked torwards a clearing and I felt the urge to stop and stay there to just...wait.

"do you feel that?"I literally barked at my pack. They all nodded. "we'll stay here for the night if noone comes we'll stay around the area ok? again they nodded. Why isn't anyone talking? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TIME SKIP OF ANIMAL HUNTINGNES...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Ryuu's**_ **POV**

we hunted ate and it was soon went to I woke up I felt someone petting my fur and I felt a tingling sensation wherever she touched me.(you know how she looks like) I jumped up and ran towards Kazuma.

"Kazuma wake up She's here" I urged him he slowly blinked his eyes open they widened when he saw the girl.

"That's her right?" he asked groggily since he just woke both have the same Master thats what _T__hey _told we marked her on her hand by biting her hand,so we could talk telepathically,and some other stuff that comes up later...(for those who read werewolf stories it's like a mindlink)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP TO SECOND CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_3rd person_**_ **POV**_

Ryuu, Kazuma, Daisuke, Scarlet ,and Snow along with their masters went on to the hokage tower. The hokage's eyes widened a bit when he saw the pups but only the pups noticed,and they growled a low growl but the girls didn't seem to notice hokage they started talking

After the Mind checking jutsu?or whatever They all went and Ryuu started training with Kaida and they found out they coulld do the man-beast transformation like Kiba and Akamaru,and jutsu's like them too except Kazuma is a wind style 'user'.Ryuu is more of Taijutsu so he fights people as well as animals...but he is a Lightning style 'user'. Kaida could open all the gates with using too much chakra without passing out and still having a ton of chakra left.

Kana was also training with Daisuke and found they could also do the man-beast transformation but daisuke was a Fire style 'user'. Kana was practicing in taijutsu as well and could open the gates without passing out.

everyone else was sleeping and Kaida and Kana told the pups to go inside and they kept training for the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THIRD CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

the pups went with the group to the acaddemy but stayed silent during Iruka's Lesson. and the teams day they took the day off...

_**A/N sooo sorry if it's short but I didn't really know what to write here so sorry but I'm putting up the next chapter in a few minutes I'm just reviewing it sooo... yeah..BYE! **_


	4. Chpt 3 FIRST EPISODE HELL YEAH!

Kaida/Alex POV

I Soon went into a deep deep sleep or so I thought...

Then someone threw a pillow at my face.I groaned and peeped up to see the was Melissa.

"Get your lazy ass out of bed and get ready we have to go to the academy!" she screamed at me,then I remembered today is our first day of the academy

"NARUTO!" I screamed getting dressed putting on some ninja attire and the armor and sword i had on yesterday I found out it had weights 50lbs on my legs and 20 on my arms each from the armor,I also added more on every day. I grabbed everyone else who was at the kitchen and dragged them to the academy with my new-found naruto-like strength.( The pups are with them)

I raced torward where I thought the Academy was 'I was right it was here!' 'I thought this better be the first episode 'I thought with a dark aura around me.I snapped out of it and noticed I didn't know where Iruka's classroom was so I asked a random person walking by...then i ran down there skidded to a stop a the door while my friends gave me a WTF face.

I just shrugged and took a deep breath and opened the door. we all saw Naruto tied up. I mentally did a happy dance. Its the first day!

" Are you by chance Kaida,Kana Kaiya,and yuuki Tenshi?" Iruka questioned

"yep" we all said at the same time

"do want to introduce yourselves?"he asked. we looked at each other and nodded

"I'm Kaida Tenshi this is Kazuma and Ryuu" I stepped up with the pups

"I'm Kana Tenshi this is Daisuke" Melissa stepped up with her pup

"I'm Kaiya Tenshi this is Scarlet" Yamile stepped up with her pup

"and I'm yuuki Tenshi this is Snow " Madison stepped up with her pup

All the boys were looking at me, Madison, and Melissa with hearts in their eyes,including duckbutt but he was looking at me and Melissa,I sighed.

"Ok Kaida you sit next to naruto,Kana sit next to sasuke,Kaiya sit next to Ino,Yuuki sit next to Choji and Naruto,Sasuke,Ino,Choji raise your hands and sakura show Kaida where naruto sits" Stated Iruka,and I groaned but let it go since I sit next to naruto but that means I also sit next to duckbutt and Kana on the other side of him.

"NOW BECAUSE NARUTO MISSED IT EVERYONE REVIEW THE TRANSFORMATION JUTSU!" Iruka yelled at the class and everybody groaned except our little group.

I showed everybody how to do the clone justu and transformation jutsu and made them practice it last night while I did the Shadow clone jutsu and tried practicing the rasengan but couldn't make it,it blasted it's self in my i practiced the substitution justu and with my sword I moved swiftly and was Agile with it according to Melissa I was a pro.

while I was in lala land Iruka called my name so Kana shook me.

"huh?"I so stupidly asked

"It's your turn"whispered kana I made an 'O' shape with my mouth so i stepped up about to do the transformation jutsu, sakura said

"But sensei this is their first day here! they probably don't know the jutsu!" sakura yelled out

"I just want to see how far they are, if they aren't caught up to us the hokage wouldn't have sent them here now would he?" Iruka stated

"no"sakura mumbled in defeat so I did the transformation jutsu and so did everyone Iruka droned on with the lesson I started talking to naruto

"hey what's your name?" I asked him even though I already knew his name

"It's Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be hokage one day BELIEVE IT!" he whispered/yelled (did i spell Uzumaki right?)

"I believe it Naruto I believe it,my name's Kaida Tenshi" I said with a grin on my face

"why are you talking to me?" Naruto asked fearfully probably thinking I was going to yell at him

"why shouldn't I talk to you?" ,I asked already knowing why

"no one likes me just pretend you never talked to me and people will like you"he murmured quietly to me

"I don't care what other people think about me and you shouldn't either" I spoke softly to him and just then Iruka said that we needed to take the test to become ninja.

when I went in I glared at Mizuki.I then came out to the swing where naruto was.

I heard two women talking **One woman other replied by stating that they weren****it was a secret. **

**I stomped over there and said "Naruto will be a great ninja so don't you dare talk about him that way!" I said fiercely. they huffed and stomped away. **

**"hey naruto it's ok trust me you'll pass by tomorrow I'll buy you ramen" I Bribed him he smiled a bit. "naruto remember, Iruka believes in you more than you think he does and you belive in him too ok kiddo?" I said softly,he then Mizuki appeared I gave him a warning look and left. **

**"wow that was the deepest thing you ever said" Kana said and I sweat-dropped **

**"lets goo" I said running off to the apartment not worried about naruto that much since I know how the plot goes. I was still worried,and I was tempted to follow Naruto but that would mess up the plot. **

**so I trained in taijutsu like lee and guy, Trained a bit in ninjutsu with fire and wind and wondered if I had a kekei genkai I'll try that out another time... **

**I also found out that I can use all four elements...wierd,and I can do long-range genjutsu's. I seriously hope I'm with Kana on her team for tomorrow,I found out the others could do this too...somethings going on here...oh well. **

**I spent the rest of the night training which surprised me at my Durability and amount of chakra because I've been going on for a few hours now with shadow clones practicing tai,nin,and genjutsus,and I still feel like I have a lot of energy left so I went to this wasn't all a dream. **

**As strange as it sounds we don't miss our 'family'... **

**Kana/Melissa POV **

**Everyone went to bed but me and Kaida-she went outside to train while I just sat here thinking 'how the hell did we end up in Naruto? why did we come here? who brought us here? what was it that we had that others don't? why us?' I'm not complaining because our 'families sure as hell didn;t treat us like family. they completely ignored us as if we were never there,and don't talk or pay attention to us but it was better that the only people we considered as family were eachother Kaida,Kaiya,Kimiko,and myselfconsider eachother i seriously tgink somethings up because whatever or whoever brought us here brought us for a reason. **

**I sighed and went to bed.' I hope I'm with Kaida' was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep **

**A/N C-Can you guys do me a favor? if you like the story could you..spread the word?... I'm not good with this kind of stuff. sure I spread word to other people about other people's stories but ME ASKING is a whole different concept...I won't be asking alot and there won't be many of these. **

**Sorry if Alex,and madison haven't been very random. The characters are based on me and my friends. believe me I'm very random at times but when I write it's like I'm a whole new person,copletely serious and shit... soooo if there are people who could help comment below about that a bit here I'd be happy to read through as much as I can :) **

**Those who comment write...um...cookie monster or nutella. mmm... nutella... bye people ^-^**


	5. Teams

**_A/N I'm a bit tired and this was rushed so sorry if it turns out crappy and short_ ** and in third person most of the time...

Ps-Kana is sadistic at times... I DON'T OWN NARUTO JUST MY OCS

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Third person POV_

__The four got out of bed and did their morning routine and started heading to the academy

"Why the fuck are we so depressed" Kaida and Yuuki spoke at the same one reacted which was strange for them. Kaida then procceded to take out her Iphone and Listened to The song _Get Jinxed._

"we actually don't know"Kana and Kaiya said Again at the same time. They all groaned Even The happy - go lucky 'I don't give a shit' randomest (A/N is that a word?) person that they know was depressed.

They got to the academy and Iruka said his little speech and then started saying the teams

" team seven- Naruto Uzamaki,Sakura Haruno,Sasuke Uchiha,and Kana Tenshi,- Sakura had a aura around her saying "I'm doomed" then vice versa with naruto while sasuke stayed neutral

Kana groaned and Kaida Glared with her Infamous deadly Glare at the hokage who was watching them and mouthed add me on that team and intensified the a Ninja came and told Iruka that Kaida Tenshi would be added on to team seven

"and Kaida Tenshi will also be added on to team seven" he said Kaida, Kana,and Naruto high-fived Naruto complained about having to be on the same team as duckbutt- I mean *cough* Sasuke Uchiha and Iruka explained about the test scores Kaida's being the highest sasuke;s the second highest ,Sakura and Kana normal,and Naruto's The lowest.

"team eight- Kiba Inuzuka,Shino Aburame ( that's how you spell it right?),and Hinata Hyuuga"he continued "team Nine- Rock Lee,Tenten, (I never knew her last name..) Nejii Hyuuga,Kaiya Tenshi, and Yuuki Tenshi "he continued"

"Team ten-Shikamaru Nara,Ino Yamanaka (did I spell it right?),and Choji Akimichi" Iruka finished and slowly everyone had left to meet their teams and Team seven was the only one left...

**_Kana POV_**

Me and Kaida set up a trap for kakashi that was connected to the eraser there was senbon hidden all around the door and a trip wire for the second round incase he didn't fall for the first did this after everyone left.I smirked at the image of him being covered in senbon.

Kaida told me to wake her up a bit before the eraser falls so in other words. she fell asleep. Then Naruto set up his trap, and sasuke said

" A jounin would never fall for that" and I Immeadiatly woke Kaida Up

"Huh wha?!" she said and I sweat-dropped

"it's time" I whisperedd to her,her mouth shaped and 'O' form and whispered a thank-you to me I just nodded

Kakashi fell for the trap and was surprised that there was something other than the eraser and deflected the first round and lifted his headband revealing the sharingan,stepped on the trip wire,he deflected all but five landed in very painful spots.., two landed on his manhood...,one on his hand and two on his but. Me and Kaida snickered. I knew what sasuke was thinking so WE said (her and Kaida they now have a mind link with each other just her and Kaida)

"yes sasuke he really is a jounin" at the same time and secretly highfived eachother

"we did it,but naruto put the eraser there"Kana yelled out at Kakashi Kakashi was a bit surprised but nodded nonetheless

"this is what I think of you... YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS!" "except Kaida and Kana" Kakashi muttered.

"meet me at the roof" and he poofed away Kaida showed me a handsign slowly then poofed away I repeated the hand sign faster and appeared at the roof Kakashi looked surprised and he narrowed his eyes at shrugged and Kaida said that she learned it from a scroll and taught it to seemed to buy it and nodded. everyone else came up.

**_Kaida's POV_**

everyone came up and kakashi said "Introduce yourselves one at a time"

"Introduce ourselves?well what are we supposed to say" asked sakura

"you say your name, what you like, what you hate and your hobbies and dreams for the future" I replied to sakura and Kakashi-sensei nodded,it felt awesome to say kakashi-sensei but that still didn't get me out of my depressed mood.

"why don't you go first to show us how it goes?"Naruto asked Kakashi-sensei.I looked at Kakashi with pleading eyes but I don't think he noticed so I said it at the same time as him yet you could hear the both of us clearly

"My name is Kaida Tenshi things I like and things I hate,I don't feel like telling you that,my dreams for the future,haven't really thought about it,as for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies,now my turn is done"I said and kakashi said his name without the additional part,all in all we said the same thing.

"all they told us was their names"Sakura whispered Naruto nodded."Girl with the pink hair go."

My Name is Sakura Haruno! What I like..I Mean the oerson I like...*giggles* My Hobby is...*giggles* My dream for thhe future is *giggles and blushes* "Sakura started.

"I can't take this any more! Her name is Sakura Haruno She likes sasuke,Her hobby is stalking sasuke,and her dream is to rape sasuke!"I yelled unable to take it. Kakashi looked amused,Sakura Glared at me,Naruto looked angry and a bit depressed,while sasuke looked horrified ,and me and Kana had a smirk on our faces.

_'I feel a bit bad for sasuke now' I told Kana throught the link_

_'No it's just that bad ramen you ate' _she replied. Right on time my stomach grumbled and I felt a bit queasy. I suppresed the urgge to gag.

"What do you hate?" Kakashi asked. Sakura replied immediately, "Naruto and Kaida!"

"My name is kana Tenshi,my likes and dislikes i don't have any except I like ramen and my family,my hobbies are training"she explained"the same for Kaida"she added. I pouted._ ' I wanted to be mysterious' __'too bad' _

I Ignored naruto's introduction.I listened to sasuke's it changed a bit. "My Name is Sasuke uchiha,I don't plan on telling you my likes," he blushed a bit I wonder what he's thinking about... " I don't particularly _Disllike _anything,My Goal is to find and kill a certain man" He said lke the creepy duck he is with a dark aura around him.

"Well that's not creepy at all" I said sarcastically. He glared at me,it looks like he remembered me from earlier and his glare intensified.

"tomorrow we are doing a survival test,and if you don't wanna throw up don't eat break fest,meet me there at 4:00 A.M" Kakashi explained we all nodded. and left to go home.

"do you want to spar with me?" I asked Kana she said sure and after a few minutes we went from taijutsu to ninjutsu and I did some handsigns that I haven't seen before and whispered " field of tigers" a few fires surrounded me but i didn't feel panicked and then the fire took form in the shape of a tiger so i just went with it.

I ordered two of them to go behind kana and attack after three others went to attack her by the front while one stayed with me. when they were about to pounce on her to scratch her I released the Jutsu. I somehow knew it takes a lot of chakra to use that and that not many have that jutsu or can learn it.

"what was that?" Kana asked

"I don't know" I replied "why don't you go inside go." I told her she just nodded

The rest of the night I practiced the rasengan and chidori till 1:00 A.M I was getting a lot better than I was a few days ago but how come I have _all_ the elements? I groaned. oh well still have tomorrow to figure out if I have a kekkei genkai and the day after that and etc.

I also practiced the other jutsus from Naruto and naruto shippuden.

_**A/N help with her bubly personality please!that's all I have to say... and enjoy! BYE ! : )**_

READ !

COMMENT!

VOTE!


	6. Chpt 5 TEAMWORK with Kana only --

**_A/N it would help me a bit if I got some ffeedback so could you guys please comment?_**

******_you know I just noticed that team 7 only had three breaks the entire series..._**

_Kaida POV_

I woke up around 5:00 Am and remembered about the ... what should I make... MUFFINS! "KANA!" I yelled

"What" she grumbled walking doen the stairs.

"we're making muffins"

"soooo? what does that have to do with me?" she questioned

"I'll make you a cupcake and muffins if you help me" I told her

"deal" she said quickly gathering the ingredients and turning on the oven to pre-heat it so the past thiry minutes or so we made six cupcakes and ten muffins and we each ate a muffin and put the rest in a container and took them with us to the training field. we got there at 5:55. and Sakura and Naruto yelled at us saying we were late.

I smirked at them and said "A black cat crossed our path so we had to take the long way" I told them

"LIAR!"Naruto and Sakura said at the same time. then Kakashi came and said the same thing as I did.

"KAIDA SAID THE SAME THING YOU'RE BOTH LYING!" they screamed at us this time.

"me and Kana brought muffins for all of you" I bribed pulling out the bag from behind my back "Kakashi-sensei can you put this with the bento you brought?" I asked and Kakashi looked surprised at how I knew but he nodded nonetheless and took the bag.

I zoned out and already knew what he said,and I came back to reality when he had naruto at...kunai point? and on instinct I took out my sword and faster then you can blink I had my sword pointed at his was shocked even myself,I WAS FASTER THAN GUY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!,and somehow I felt that I could go faster than that...

anyways we started and me and Kana his our chakra signatures completely I used the shadow clone jutsu and transformed them into the bells but I cast a jutsu around myself to make nothing able to be heard from me unless i talk,me and Kana keot on going over the plan. All the while everyone except me and Kana fell to kakashi. I made four clones and told them to go find our teammates release them and ask them to work with us. of course they said no and sakura went to find fainted -.- .

so kana attacked Kakashi-sensei, while I snuck up behind him took the bells and replaced them with the ones I had and cast a silencing jutsu on the bells,then I 'attacked' him but not before I jumped back into the bushes behind him and released the silent jutsu on myself and stopped masking my chakra and attempted to kick him but he used the substitution the bell rung.

Kakashi-sensei said we failed so I smirked at him and showed him the bells He checked where the bells were and they were there,he was I released the clone jutsu and the bells disappeared, and I tossed one to everyone else including Naruto and sat down.

"how did you.." Kakashi-sensei started but never finished so I explained to them what me and Kana was surprised but his eyes well eye showed that he was proud and I was I was still stuck to a tree.

"Everyone eat the muffins and bento but don't give Kaida any or you will have to deal with me remember I make the rules" he said with authority in his voice and 'left' but me and Kana knew he was still there. Kana Gave me one of the mufins we baked and Naruto and sasuke did too.

Kakashi then came in with thunder and all "Any Last words"yelled Kakashi-sensei

"we're a team" duckbutt Uchiha *whistles*

"she's a part of our team!"

"we are one!"

"she's my sister" you can guess who said that

"YOU!...pass" everyone but me and Kana were scared shitless.

"but how?" sakura asked

"you see those who break the rules are scum those who abondon their comrades are worse than scum" Kakashi stated

( I'm gonna skip the K.I.A. part sorry)

"I knew this was gonna happen,believe it!, YOU GUYS FORGOT TO UNTIE ME!" Naruto yelled at us while we were walking away. I threw a kunai to cut the rope without looking behind me.

"LET'S GO GET SOME RAMEN!" I yellled and dragged everyone (including sasuke) to Ichiraku's. surprisingly sasuke ran with me,Kana just ran beside me and the others were flying in the air while I dragged them...

I'm checking out thebackpack when we get home the suspense is killing me but for now...

"RAMEN!"

_** A/N sooooooo... what do you think? JINX RULES! XD MADISON/YUKKI ON THE SIDE I'm gonna put in a chapter about them...sooner or later... they are backreound characters for now but they become a big part later on in the story but I'm not giving anything away yet ...sooooooo Bye :)**_

_READ!_

COMMENT!


End file.
